Garage Kids one-shots
by UCShade
Summary: Its a collection of one-shots for my story. Send me Ideas. What else can I say. Look up how to carry a princess on google images to see the full picture
1. Not actually a cat person

**So this is the start of my one-shot. It's my first one-shot ever. I am way more excited than I should be. These will mostly be Odd and Aelita (once she is brought to the real world, yes that's still happening) but will have some YumixUlrich. This one is just to start us off. There will be a number of these. Some will be cannon like this one. Others won't be.**

* * *

 **Cannon story**

Odd walks around the wood bored. Yumi and Ulrich are off on another date and Aelita stayed up late last night so she is sleeping now. Jeremy is working on project Code: Earth so he would not hangout with Odd. Suddenly Odd gets an Idea. He pulls out his phone but before he can call anyone a cat jumps out of the forest and into Odd's arms. He catches it and then holds it at arm's length.

He looks the cat over. It's got yellow fur with a patch of purple fur on it's forehead. Odd does not actually like cats. His friends assumed he does because of his Xanadu form but he really does not like them. Mostly because they don't like him. The cat starts to purr and Odd holds it closer and it rubs its head against him.

"You don't seem so bad." He says to the cat. It lazily meows at him and nudges his hand. He starts to scratch its head and it purrs even louder. He heads back to his dorm. When he puts him on his bed. He starts up his laptop and puts on some music. The cat follows him with it's eye's before curling up and on his pillow. Odd works on his math homework.

A couple hours later Ulrich walks in with a togo container from the restaurant he to Yumi to. He place the food on the desk next to Odd.

"Here Odd." He tells him. The cat having woken up when Ulrich walked in jumps up on the desk. Ulrich takes a surprised step back. "Odd there is a cat in our room."

"I know. He likes me. But I am not much of a cat person. Do you want him?" He asks Ulrich. Ulrich looks at him like he is crazy.

"Nope. You found him." He tells Odd. Odd shrugs and opens his food. The cat comes up and sniffs the food. It then backs up and sits down staring at it. Odd picks up a piece of the fish Ulrich brought him and gives it to the cat. It eats it quickly and returns to staring at the food. 'Why not' He thinks to himself. He cuts off a fourth of the fish and gives it to the cat. Once it finishes it's food it jumps down and rubs against Odds leg purring.

When Odd is done eating he throws away the trash and gets dressed for bed. The cat sits on the bed watching it's new master. Ulrich walks over and strokes it's head. It turns and hisses at him swiping it's claws at him. Ulrich jumps back. Odd looks up.

"Don't upset my cat man." He tells Ulrich. Ulrich glares at the cat before getting in bed. Odd gets in bed and lays on his side. The cat walks over to him and curls into a ball next to his stomach. Odd falls asleep petting it.

* * *

 **Next day**

Odd wakes up with the cat looking at him. He sits up and strokes it head. It purrs and rubs against him. He gets dressed and heads out for breakfast. The cat follows him. In the cafeteria he gets his food and sits down at the table with Jeremy and Yumi. Ulrich is still asleep. The cat sits at his feet. Jeremy cocks his head at Odd. Yumi speaks up.

"Why do you have a cat Odd? I thought you said you were not a cat person." She says. He shrugs at her.

"I found it yesterday and it liked me so I let it in for the night. Do you want it Yumi?" He asks her. She thinks about it for a second.

"Sure. I will have to ask my parents." She tells him. She wiggles her fingers at it and it comes up and rubs against her. She pets it and it purrs. When she tries to pick it up though it hisses at her and runs back to Odd. Odd smiles at it.

"Well at least it's better than Ulrich. It hissed when he even pet it." He tells them. Jeremy tries to get it to come to him and it hisses at him. He almost falls back in his chair. It jumps in Odds lap and looks him in the eyes. "You're hungry aren't you."

He takes part of his breakfast and feeds it to the cat. After breakfast they all head out to the center of campus. Odd sits down on a bench and the cat jumps up in his lap and curls up. Yumi looks over at him.

"Are you gonna keep it?" She asks. He looks at the cat for a second.

"Yeah I think so." He tells her. She smiles at him.

"Awesome. Now you gotta name it." She tells him. He thinks about it for a second.

"Leo. And I think it's a boy." He says. Jeremy looks at him incredulously.

"Knew you were a cat person." He mumbles under his breath.

* * *

 **Leo is now a part of the story. He is a member of the team. I never liked Kiwi that much and I always prefer cats anyway. So I got Odd a cat. Let's assume pets are allowed or people will just think it's a stray. Pick which one you want. Don't wanna deal with it right now. I know it's short and lot of these will be but some of them may be kinda long. Just depends. Alright that's all I got to say. Bye guys.**


	2. Kankrelats

**Hey guys. If you read the name you may be confused. Well don't worry this is not a cannon chapter. This is something I will do a lot. What happens iff the guardians come across the Lyoko monsters. So this is what happens when they come across Kankelats.**

 **I love the monsters from Code Lyoko. However in this they are much weaker than my monster. Trust me. A Phantom would kick a Krab's ass. Anyway let's get on with it.**

* * *

 **Kadic**

Jeremy, Odd and Ulrich all walk toward the center of campus. Odd looks over at Jeremy.

"Hey Einstein. Weren't Phantoms new when I joined the group?" He asks him. Jeremy looks over at Odd.

"Yeah. Why?" He asks back. Odd cocks his head thinking.

"WHy have we not seen any new monsters since then?" He asks the braniac. Jeremy raises his eyebrows.

"You want new monsters?" He asks surprised. Odd shrugs his shoulders.

"I don't know. Might be interesting." He tells him. Ulrich nods his head.

"Honestly I think he's right. New monsters would be kinda cool." He tells Jeremy. Jeremy shakes his head.

"You guys are crazy." He tells them. They head to their dorms to relax.

* * *

 **Hours later**

Jeremy wakes up to his computer going off. He looks over and se's a Xanadu alert. He jumps up and calls everyone else. He shuts his laptop and heads for the factory. A few minutes later they are at the factory. The guardians head toward the scanners. Jeremy virtualizes them.

* * *

 **Xanadu**

They fall and land on their feet. Odd stands up properly.

"So Jeremy. What are we dealing with?" He asks Jeremy looks over the screen.

"I don't know. It's nothing we have encountered before. Looks like you guys get your wish." He tells them. Odd smiles while Ulrich gets a guilty look on his face. They head out to face this new threat. Aelita meets up with them. When they get close to the tower the trees thicken a little bit. Aelita steps closer to Odd and grabs his hand. He squeezes her hand for a second and she calms down a little bit, but does not let go.

Yumi brings up her fans and ulrich unsheathes his sword. As they walks they hear a strange noise. It sounds like heels tapping on wood. Ulrich turns and gets shot by an orange laser (20 damage Ulrich). He stumbles and blocks the second shot. Yumi throws her fans and hits it (40 damage Kankrelat). It falls to the ground to reveal a small bulbous body with a strange symbol on it's face. Off walks over to it.

He shoots the symbol (200 damage Kankrelat) and it explodes. Two more shots come from the tree at Odd. He teleports away and they miss. He fires three arrows and hits one (200 damage Kankrelat) and it explodes. Yumi throws her fans at one and hit it's symbol (200 damage Kankrelat) and it to explodes. The group run out of the woods and to the tower. Once in the open over a dozen Kankrelats crawl around on the trees to face the. They start firing and Yumi and Ulrich start blocking shots. Odd grins.

"Looks like a target and acts like a target." He turns to Aelita. "We got this Princess. You go do you thing."

Odd runs and jumps over Yumi and Ulrich. He starts firing off arrows and kills six Kankrelats within seconds. He takes two hit (40 damage Odd) And stumbles back. Three of them prepare to end him. They fire and he teleports. He appears above them and they look up. He fires three shots and gets all of them. Yumi takes out two more and Ulrich kills three. They look around and see the fight is over. Aelita comes out to see it's all over. Odd walks up to the group.

"Gonna be honest. Kind of boring. I wish we had fought some Phantoms." He tells them. Ulrich laughs at this and Jeremy rolls his eye's. Aelita comes over to him.

"Your such a child Odd." She tells him. He picks her up and spins her around.

"It's part of my charm. Hey Einstein. What were thoughs anyway?" He asks. Jeremy sighs.

"I don't know. They Supercomputer scanned them and came up blank." He tells them. Odd shrugs.

"Oh well. Hope we get Phantoms next time." He says. They all rolls their eyes this time. Aelita grabs Odds hand and they head toward the way tower. Ulrich and Yumi have Jeremy Devirtualize them.

* * *

 **So what did you think. It's short I know but I like the Idea. I will do every monster in Code Lyoko except for the Colossus (For obvious reasons) and I will not do William. I hope it was alright. I will try to make the other ones harder. All of X.A.N.A's monster can still be killed in what hit by attacking the symbol. Makes it a little too easy. What monster do you guys wanna see. Tell me and keep giving me suggestions for shorts. Next will be a non canon of the episode Bad Connection. Thanks for reading guys.**


End file.
